Une légende de folie
by Storyteller - it's me
Summary: Une adolescente de 16 ans, fan de fiction se retrouve propulsée dans un autre monde. Et embarquée dans une aventure qui n'était censé être qu'un roman. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve en Terre du milieu. Que faire quand on passe de réalité à aventure ?
1. Chapitre 1: Transfer en Terre du Milieu

Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici ma première fanfic sur le seigneur des anneaux qui s'intitule Une légende de folie c'est une fanfic que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps et maintenant je la mets en ligne avec une peur que j'affronte, j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer comme moi, je m'excuse pour le nombre de fautes qu'il y aura je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

**Auteur : **Rebecca Sole (Storyteller est mon nouveau nom)

**Disclamer **: Les personnages fabuleux du "Seigneur des anneaux" malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas mais au génie J.R.R. Tolkien, à part le personnage de Rébécca qui m'appartient.

**Resumé :**

Une adolescente de 16 ans, fan de fiction se retrouve propulser dans un autre monde. Et embarquer dans une aventure qui était censsé n'être qu'un roman. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve en Terre du milieu. Que faire quant ont passe de réalité à aventure?

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Le matin à 8h35 je me trouve dans ma classe en plein cours de physique chimie, que bien sùr je ne suis pas. Bien trop occupée à écrire sur mon cahier "Mirkwood" en pensant à Legolas. Legolas...Legolas je n'ai que se mot dans ma tête rien d'autre, le prof passe devant moi et me dépose sur ma table ma dernière note de physique qui est 3 sur 20. Encore la physique la matière que je déteste le plus au monde? pas étonnant que j'ai une mauvaise note. Le prof me hurle:

- Au lieu de perdre votre temps à écrire ça, vous ferai mieux d'étudier vos leçons de physique. Je serai encore obligé de convoquer vos parents madmoiselle!

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais je dois vous rappeler que mes parents ne sont jamais disponible. Bien que vous devez le savoir puisque vous êtes mon professeur. Et que la dernière fois que vous les avez convoquer, ils ne sont belle et bien pas venu. Ce qui fais que vous avez passer 5h de temps dans cette salle de classe à les attendre. Donc je pense que ce serai encore je dit bien encore bien dommage de perdre votre temps, à attendre une venu imaginaire.

Et tout le monde c'est mit à rire, bien que je me sentais gagnante à se moment là. Et ma victoire c'est arrêter quand la cloche sonna. Cathy ma meilleur amie me sort de mes rêveries:

-Legolas, Legolas , Legolas, Rébécca toujours Legolas. Le pauvre garçon il n'existe même pas. Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, créer par un auteur bidon qui avait sûrement la tête dans les toilettes quand il a inventé ça!

-Legolas n'est pas un garçon c'est un elfe, prince de la forêt noire, au yeux bleu avec une chevelure absolument...

-A vomir!

-Sa chevelure n'est pas à vomir!

-A pissé dessus alors, pardon arrête tes commentaires il est nul. Donc si tu veux bien j'aimerai qu'ont puissent sortir de cette classe et nous rendre chez toi, ma mère à accepter que je passe le week end chez toi donc. Allons y avant que tu ne me reparle de Dégelass!

-C'est Legolas, L...E...G...O...L...A...S, legolas et non Dégelass

-Ouais ouais si tu veux, du moment qu'il n'existe pas pour venir me faire la même reproche sur son prénom. Bon allons y!

-Attends ont ne part pas avec Gloria et Stella?

-Non elles avaient déjà prévu un truc à deux!

-Quel truc?

-J'en c'est rien il faudra leurs demander au téléphone ce soir, quant ont sera chez toi au chaud avec un bol de chocolat au noisettes et une couverture!

Quelques heures après nous nous retrouvons chez moi, Cathy et moi avions passé l'après midi à faire du shooping ce qui nous a bien totalement épuisé.

-Bon maintenant qu'ont n'as fini cette journée et qu'ont n'est en sécurité chez toi, sa te dirais de regarder un film?

-Oui bien sûr, ont suit le Seigneur des anneaux?

-Non!

-Cathy?

-Non...non non non non non, il est or de question que l'ont suive ça déjà que j'arrive pas à te supporter le jour avec tu veux aussi me hanté la nuit. Alors là tu te four le doigt dans l'oeil ont ne suit pas ça!

-Alors ont mets QUOI?

-Je c'est pas peut être avatar? Ou bien Twilight? ou si tu veux pas on mets Vampire Diaries?

-Non, non, et non

-Alors tu veux quoi?

-Le Seigneur des anneaux!

-Pfff, bon d'accord si tu insiste tant, passe moi l'étui

-SUPER! Attends je te passe la trilogie...

-QUOI? la trilogie? tu veux parler du truc là qui fait plus de 3h?

-N'exagère pas, allez quoi s'il te plaît

-Bon si tu le désire...quand faut y aller faut y aller!

On a fini par suivre la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux. Au bout d'un moment je commençai à me sentir fatigué, mes paupières devenait de plus en plus lourd. Et au bout d'une minute, je sombre dans un sommeil angélique.

A mon réveil je me sentais mal très mal, je sentis des cailloux sous mon dos. Ma tête me faisais un de ces mal, j'ouvris mes yeux j'étais toujours en pyjama mais il y avait un problème...un très gros problème...par je ne c'est quel miracle ou sorcellerie je me trouvais dans une...forêt alors là c'est la meilleur moi Karine alias Guilli Bonbon je dors dans mon lit, pour me retrouver dans une forêt? pfff une forêt?

-Un forêt? une forêt non mais c'est une blague?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais parler à voix haute, je me levais et regarda autour de moi. Je commençai à marcher dans la direction qui me faisais face.

-Non mais j'y crois pas il n'y a pas une seule route, ni trottoir, ni goudron, ni cabine pour appelée c'est vraiment la jungle.

Au bout d'une heure je commençais à me fatiguer et là je dit:

-J'en peux plus, ce chemin est interminable, je suis perdu! qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant?

Je tombai à genoux et me mis à pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus j'étais fatiguer j'avais faim j'étais perdu et je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Soudain j'entendis les hérissement d'un cheval, qui s'avance vers moi

-Mais putain sa veut dire quoi sa aussi? Un cheval...maintenant j'entends un cheval!

Le cheval s'arrêta et le cavalier déscendit de sa monture, chuchotant quelque chose à l'animal dans une langue qui mets un peu plus familière. Il se courba vers moi essayant de me dévisager,cj'évittais de le regarde ferma les yeux et tomba complètement sur l'herbe tendre. Le cavalier me porta et me fis monter sur sa monture, puis repris la route qui avait commencer.

A mon deuxième réveil, j'entendis des voix autour de moi des voix masculine, ils chuchotaient. Je clignote des paupières et je me redressait. Et ils s'aperçurent de mon déplacement, je regardais autour de moi et remarqua que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'étais dans un endroit des plus étrange, la chambre ou je me trouvais était faites dans un arbre. Elle était simple avec une armoire faites de bois avec des illustrations en forment de feuilles, les tapisseries y était simples.

-Aie ma tête, où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ?et quelle est cette endroit?

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de moi, il était blanc avec des yeux bleu et...et des oreilles POINTUES! Je m'approche plus de lui pour vérifier si c'est le fruit de mon imagination ou bien des vrai. Il vit que je l'approche, et me stoppa d'une main et me répondis:

-Vous êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond à Imladris et...

-Attendez attendez attendez...vous avez dit Elrond et Imladris?

-Oui

-Et vous me répondez oui comme ça, comme si c'était normale quoi! Je suis pas idiote ok! donc arrêter tout de suite votre plaisanterie!

-Excusez moi mais de quoi est ce que vous parler?

-C'est bon arrêtez votre canular, j'ai compris je suis pas idiote. Le Seigneur des anneaux sa n'existe pas, ainsi qu'Imladris. Et vous vous allez tout de suite m'enlever votre déguisement, on ne vous a pas dit que les robes, ne sont plus à la mode surtout pour les hommes?

-Pardon! Vous allez vous expliquer plus clairement madmoiselle s'il vous plaît! vous qui êtes vous? d'où venez vous? et que faîtes vous à Imladris?

-Vous n'allez quéen même pas penser que je vais vous croire, c'est bon arrêter, c'est plus drôle!

Il me regardait toujours avec ce regard interrogateur, ne comprennent toujours pas de quoi je parlais:

-Attendez vous êtes sérieux là? Je suis vraiment à Imladris en Terre du Milieu? Et vous êtes le prince Legolas Greenleaf?

-Excusez moi mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?

J'ignorais sa dernière question, et c'est là que je m'aperçus de ce que j'étais entrain de vivre; je suis en Terre du Milieu à Imladris et j'ai le vrai prince Legolas devant mes yeux, entourer d'autres elfes qui me prenne pour une fille impoli et folle ne réalisant pas où elle se trouve. Et c'est là que je dit:

-Je pense que je peux m'attendre à avoir des ennuis!

**_A suivre..._**

Fin du premier chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi de ce début? Si vous aimez je continue, mais bon mes fic dépende de vous...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Disparition de Rébécca

Salut ouf...on peut dire que sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas remis les pieds sur ce site, en plus c'est vrai. Bon en tout cas je suis désolé pour ce qui on attendu avec impatience ce second chapitre mais vous voyez j'ai aussi mes études alors il fallait que j'étudie. Je sais que j'avais prévu d'écrire la suite en début juin mais j'ai pu trouver du temps alors je vous l'accord, je suis gentil non :p

Bon j'ai assez parler, voici mon deuxième chapitre d'Une légende de folie. Bonne lecture à tous.

_**Une légende de folie.**_

**Disclamer **: Les personnages fabuleux du "Seigneur des anneaux" malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas mais au génie J.R.R. Tolkien, à part le personnage de Rébécca qui m'appartient.

**Résumé :**

Une adolescente de 16 ans, fan de fiction se retrouve propulser dans un autre monde. Et embarquer dans une aventure qui était censé n'être qu'un roman. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve en Terre du milieu. Que faire quant ont passe de réalité à aventure?

**CHAPITRE 2**

Attendez vous êtes sérieux là? Je suis vraiment à Imladris en Terre du Milieu? Et vous êtes le prince Legolas Greenleaf?

-Excusez moi mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?

J'ignorais sa dernière question, et c'est là que je m'aperçus de ce que j'étais entrain de vivre; je suis en Terre du Milieu à Imladris et j'ai le vrai prince Legolas devant mes yeux, entourer d'autres elfes qui me prenne pour une fille impoli et folle ne réalisant pas où elle se trouve. Et c'est là que je dit:

-Je pense que je peux m'attendre à avoir des ennuis!

_Comment j'ai pu en arriver là, je me retrouve en Terre du Milieu...comment ça? C'est impossible, non non NON! ça ne peut pas être réel, je ne peux pas, c'est totalement impossible! _

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Mademoiselle?

_Mince j'avais oublier celui là._ _Legolas...ah putain non je ne rêve pas, c'est vraiment lui qui se trouve en face de moi. Ce n'est pas un tournage? Non imposibilito il est trop sérieux pour que ce soit une quelconque ruse._

- Mademoiselle allez- vous bien? Vous êtes toute rouge.

- O..oui tout vas bien merci prince Legolas.

- Prince Legolas, s'étonna l'elfe, mais qui êtes-vous et d'où connaissez-vous mon nom? Êtes-vous espionne? demanda t-il de plus en plus méfiant.

- Non! Je ne suis pas une espionne! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour me retrouvez ici, dis-je en m'emportant.

_"Non mais je rêve il me prend vraiment pour une espionne, non mais c'est pas comme si j'avais une arme ou quelque chose d'en le genre qui l'aurai mis la puce à l'oreille. Bon j'avoue que ce n'est pas très rassurent de débarquer et de lui lancer en face que je le connais. Mais il pourrai tout de même arrêter de me regarder comme ça..."_

- Comment êtes-vous arrivez à Imladris? vous êtes vous égarer?

- Non je ne me suis pas égarer...je ne me souviens même pas être venu ici de mon plein gré et en plus je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Comment ça vous n'êtes pas d'ici? Que voulez-vous dire?

_" Ouh là je pense que j'en n'ai trop dit. Et s'il ne me croyais pas? Il ne me croira pas c'est évident, il va sûrement me prendre pour une de ces humaines folles. Non...vaut mieux ne rien dire cela pourrait nuire à ma réputation et en plus, je ne sais même pas ce que je fait ici, non vraiment lui dire pourrai peut-être me créer des ennuis. Il vaut vraiment mieux que j'invente un truc. Mais réfléchissons aussi d'un côté cela pourrai lui donner une certaine vue sur moi si je lui disais la vérité, il me vera différente...un peu comme un mystère une énigme...cela pourrai tout changé. Non ou alors je dis un truc du genre je suis une sorcière...oui, oui cela me rendra un certain charme _*vraiment elle est cinglé la petite, une sorcière non mais franchement tchuiip*_ non dire que je suis une sorcière serai un peu trop abusé en plus je n'ai pas de pouvoir il va forcement s'en rendre compte. Ouai inventé un truc serai mieux parce que là je sens que je vais m'attirer des ennuis pour un rien. *_ l'espoir fait vivre mais il faut pas rêver, bon d'accord je m'en vais*."

- Mademoiselle?

- Eh bien disons que je suis...

- Oui?

"_Allez vite trouve un mensonge trouve un mensonge, VITE"_

- Je m'appelle Hermione et je suis de poudlarde., dis-je dans la panique

"Mais je suis bête j'ai dis pas de mensonge abusé, non je suis trop BÊTE TROP BÊTE, non sans blague j'ai qu'à lui dire aussi que je suis une sorcière et que je connais Harry pendant que j'y suis"

- Excusez moi je ne comprend pas, poularde vous dites? étrange je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dis t-il en réfléchissant vraiment poudlard ça ne lui disait rien il connaissait la carte de la terre du milieu par coeur et il ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque poudlard sur la carte. Vous êtes sur que vous ne vous trompez pas de nom part hasard?

- Euh peut être bien que je ne suis pas sûr de d'où je viens, je pense que c'est la chut dans la forêt qui a du un peu me secoué *et pas qu'un peu*

Legolas trouva son explication un peu cliché mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Il se contenta de secouer la tête dans un signe d'affirmation. Quelqu'un se mit à cogner, Legolas se tourna et vit le seigneur Elrond. Quand Rébécca leva la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux d'une de ces façon qu'on cru que ses yeux allait quitté son orbite.

- Le seigneur Elrond, putain le vrai en plus...Ah j'ai trop la chance aller danse de la joie.

Et miss folie commença à bouger sur le lit. Tout les elfes présent dans la salle se mit à la regarder comme si elle avait trois nez. Non sérieux la ont peu dire que notre héroïne se tapait vraiment la honte. Quand elle vit qu'on la fixait de plus en plus bizarrement elle se stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais danser la rumba, dit t-elle en croisant les bras pour les regarder d'un air blasé.

- Alors notre invité c'est réveillé, dit Elrond après s'être repris, vous allez l'air en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui c'est retrouvé à proximité de notre demeure.

- Vous vous attendez à quoi au juste à ce que je me retrouve avec une jambe et un nez cassé désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis solide.

- Non je disais ça pour les orques, je me demandais juste comment avez-vous fait pour les échappé.

_" Attendez minute...il a bien dit les Orques? Effectivement c'est un miracle que je sois toujours dans cette état, vraiment la chance c'est la chance."_

- Bien disons que j'ai laissé mon 7 sens opérer *hum mes fesses oui tchuiip même pas capable de cassé un stylo*

Elrond la regarda il trouvait que pour une humaine "femme" en plus, elle était plutôt forte si elle avait réussi à ce débarrassé des orques. Il se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit.

- Le conseil va commencé.

- Bien je vous suis.

- Le conseil d'Elrond..., murmura t-elle. Alors c'est à cette partie de l'histoire que je me trouve.

- Avez-vous dit quelque chose mademoiselle?

- Euh moi non, non rien je songeais juste à un événement de mon passé qui m'était revenu.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme pour se retournés et partir.

Elrond se retourna à la dernière minute et lui dit.

- Arwen ma fille viendra s'occuper de vous.

- Arwen...la classe je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble en vrai.

- Pardon?

- Non rien je...je parlais à moi même.

_"Enfin je dis ça je dis rien"._

Legolas et Elrond commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions, sur leur chère invitée. Rébécca commença à examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait quand une jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre et la surpris dans sa contemplation.

- Mademoiselle? l'appela t-elle d'une voix douce.

Rébécca se retourna à la volé et vit la "Arwen" en question. Et elle fut plus que surprise, l'elfe en face d'elle était d'une beauté à coupée le soufle, elle avait la peau d'une blancheur incroyable et son visage était d'une beauté inimaginable elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne puisse être aussi magnifique.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je me nomme Arwen et je suis la fille du seigneur Elrond, lui dit-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

- Enchantée dame Arwen, je me nomme Rébécca et je suis...

- Vous êtes?

- Je suis la fille de monsieur et madame...euh...Carno...molo...mini...folie.

- Monsieur et Madame Carnomolominifolie, votre nom est très différent de ceux que j'ai pu entendre en Terre du Milieu.

- C'est normale en fait...mon père et ma mère n'ont pas connus leur parent alors...ils se sont donner comme nouvelle identité...Carno..molominifo..lie, dit-elle en bégayant.

- Ah d'accord, répondit-elle avec un air signifiant "non sérieux"

- Ou...oui.

_"Sérieusement! Monsieur et Madame Carnomolominifolie j'ai pas trouvé mieux? Je suis trop bête"_

- Bien venez je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

- Bien je vous suis.

Et elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la future aventurière. Pendant le trajet Rébécca prit bien le temps d'observer son nouvel entourage. Parce que oui elle était vraiment sûr qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir sa maison, ni sa famille, ses amis, et son pays.

Juste la Terre du Milieu.

**Sur Terre à Paris**

Claire venait de se réveiller, la veille elle s'était subitement endormit, mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle avait vu disparaître sa meilleur amie. Elle se leva et regarda dans tout les côtés, partant même jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Rébécca ? Rébécca! Mais où est-elle à la fin...et si et si je n'avais pas rêver, elle s'est peut-être volatiliser...QUOI? non je ne vais pas me mettre à penser comme elle, c'est vrai que la veille je l'ai vu disparaître d'un coup mais...c'est sans doute à cause du chocolat, c'est ça c'est le chocolat qui me fait déjoncté à ce point ouai c'est sûrement ça.

Claire descendit dans la cuisine, vérifier que son amie essayait de lui faire une farce, qu'elle serait entrain de manger, un truc comme ça. Mais qu'elle soit toujours là.

- Claire ?

- Madame Sole, vous n'avez pas vu Rébécca ?

- Rébécca ? non elle ne serait pas encore au lit par hasard ?

- Euh non, en fait hier je suis venu chez vous et nous avons regardez un dvd, et au milieu du fils elle avait disparu!

- Oh ? tu es sûr que tu vas bien Claire ? tu n'aurai pas abuser du chocolat avant de dormir par hasard?

- Non je...

- Allez arrête de t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien...elle est peut-être aller acheter lait ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que Rébécca va très bien, d'accord ?

- Mais madame Sole?

- Ca suffit va prendre ta douche pendant ce temps je nous fait un super petit déjeuner en attendant Rébécca, d'accord?

- Euh...d'accord.

_"N'empêche que je commence sérieusement à m'en faire, et si je n'avait pas rêver et qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose...tu de même c'est quand même bizarre tout ça"_

**En Terre du milieu**

Rébécca était dans sa nouvelle chambre, après le départ d'Arwen elle s'était retrouvé seule à se poser milles et une questions sur sa "miraculeuse" venue ici, parce que oui elle continuait à se demander si elle n'était pas tout simplement devenu folle. Malgré le fait qu'elle est vu Arwen, Elrond, Legolas et toute les merveilles qui viennent avec, elle avait peur. Peur de se qui l'attendait.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un cogner, et la porte sourire. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- AHHH! Vous êtes malade, on ne vous a jamais dit qu'on n'entrait pas dans la chambre des gens sans cogner.

- J'ai cogné mais personne n'a répondu alors je suis rentrer excusez- moi si je vous ai effrayez ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Hum ouai bien sûr? répondit t-elle méfiante en reculant d'un pas.

L'elfe qui se tenait devant elle avait une longue chevelure noir et des yeux marron, elle était de taille moyenne et portait une robe bleu foncée. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

- Je suis juste venu vous dire que le dîner sera servit dans une heure.

*Est-ce qu'il y a déjà l'heure en Terre du Milieu? Ben je c'est pas on va faire avec*

- Dans une heure...c'est gentil mais je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre et en plus...je n'ai pas très faim.

Comme par hasard son ventre se mit à gargouillé. Bon en toute sincérité, elle avait mais alors là vraiment très faim, c'est vrai quand n'y repensant elle n'avait pas mangé, jusqu'à sa faim chez elle, avant de venir ici. L'elfe en face d'elle se mit à sourire malicieusement, voyant le gros mensonge de l'adolescente comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Ah oui? Vous en êtes sûr? Vous ne voulez rien manger pas même du pain elfique?

- Euh...euh et bien disons que...en ce moment j'ai une sorte de maladie qui fait que mon ventre ce met à faire du bruit...chaque fois que je suis indisposer.

- Ah! et bien je ne savais pas que les humains avait ce genre de problème, avoua t-elle étonner.

- Eh oui! c'est comme ça, alors vous direz au seigneur Elrond que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être parmi les votre ce soir.

- Sa m'étonnerai qu'il vous laisse dans cette état alors que vous n'avait rien manger, lui et le prince Legolas se font énormément de soucis pour vous.

- AH oui c'est vrai?

_"J'arrive pas à y croire Legolas, mon Legolas chérie ce fait du soucis pour moi AAAAHHHHH j'ai trop la chance."_

Miss Carnomoliminifolie se mit à rougir comme une dingue et à sauter dans tout les sens, froissant la robe de nuit *et oui elle n'avait mais alors pas eu le temps de se changer chez elle, c'est vrai quoi personne ne l'avait mise au courant qu'elle se serait retrouver ici un jour*

_**A suivre...**_

_Oui je sais c'est cours comme chapitre pour quelqu'un qui a eu presque un mois pour finir ce chapitre, désolé mais j'ai eu mes petits (gros) problèmes de famille. Mais par contre je ne suis pas contre vos reviews je n'attends que sa._

_Merci à tous._


	3. Chapitre 3: La soirée du vin

**Salut à tous, désolé pour cette immense retard je sais que vous m'en voulez comme pour ceux qui lise mes autres fics. Désolé encore si je vous aie fait galèrer mais j'avais pas vraiment le temps ces temps ci. Mais maintenant que je suis là je vais me ressaisir et terminer cette fic.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture^^**

_**Une légende de folie**_

**Disclamer **: Les personnages fabuleux du "Seigneur des anneaux" malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas mais au génie J.R.R. Tolkien, à part le personnage de Rébécca qui m'appartient.

**Resumé :**

Une adolescente de 16 ans, fan de fiction se retrouve propulser dans un autre monde. Et embarquer dans une aventure qui était censé n'être qu'un roman. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve en Terre du milieu. Que faire quant ont passe de réalité à aventure?

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le dîner du "vain"**

Rébécca fut prête à temps pour le dîner de ce soir. L'elfe qui était venu tôt dans la soirée lui avait fait porter une robe Mousseline de Soie et de la Dentelle. La robe mettait ses épaules claire en valeur. Quelques coup se fut entendre et c'est en se tenant à quelques mètres de la porte qu'elle autorisa l'entrée. L'elfe de tout à l'heure rentre dans la pièce un sourire fin se fit sur son visage en découvrant la jeune femme dans sa tenue.

- Vous êtes ravissante elle vous va très bien, dit l'elfe en s'approchant d'elle.

- Merci, j'hésitais à la porter mais je remarque aussi que le résultat n'est pas décevant, j'avoue qu'elle me met en valeur.

- Ce n'est pas la robe qui vous met en valeur mais vous qui mettez en valeur la robe, dit l'elfe avec sagesse.

- Tien c'est bizarre mais je crois me souvenir d'un homme sur Terre qui disais exactement la même chose : ce n'est point le vêtement qui met en valeur l'homme mais l'homme qui met en valeur le vêtement, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Ah oui et c'était quoi son nom? demanda l'elfe en la contournant vérifiant la robe sur tout les angles.

- Euh je sais plus trop... je pense que c'était Abraham Lincoln où bien George Washington, ou bien Adolph Hitler...non lui c'était un grand meurtrier... enfin bref je sais plus qui de toute façon j'ai jamais été bonne en Histoire.

* Cette fille est vraiment Hors Sachet, même plus hors sujet mais hors sachet*

- Qui sont tout ces gens? Et pourquoi vous dite sur Terre... ont dit la Terre du Milieu, demanda l'elfe de plus en plus perdu.

- J'ai dit la Terre...ah non en fait je voulais dire Terre du Milieu, vous savez souvent au lieu d'utiliser tout le nom j'utilise une part c'est tout comme pour dire VIH vous suivez?

L'elfe en face d'elle se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle, parce que là elle ne la suivait mais alors plus du tout.

_" Je ferai mieux de parler de sa santé psychologique au seigneur Elrond, la pauvre petite elle est sûrement malade"_

_- _Le dîner va commencer d'un instant à l'autre suivez moi, lui dit l'elfe en la souriant.

- Je vous suis chef!

- Au fait je m'appelle Ärznael.

- Au alors enchantée Arbael

L'elfe en face d'elle se mit à rigoler vraiment pour une humain le sens de l'humour elle n'en manquait pas.

Elles sortirent des "nouveau" appartements de la jeune fille et se dirigèrent vers la salle du dîner. Rébécca stressait, c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à un dîner d'"Elfe" avec _Legolas_ en plus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter la même phrase toute les secondes.

- Respire... expire... respire... expire surtout garde ton calme et si jamais ont parle de musique elfique surtout parle pas d'internet!

_" C'est vrai que sur Terre ont avait de meilleur musique... aah hip hop, le rnb, pop rock, la danse le breackdanse..."_

_- _Tout ça me manque...

- Pardon? demanda l'elfe en se retournant surprise parce que la jeune fille racontait.

- Euh non rien.

Elles arrivèrent au même moment devant les portes du dîner. D'ici ont pouvait sentir l'odeur du pain elfique et une légère odeur de soupe au légumes. La femme elfe ouvre lentement les portes et un silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde avait le regard tourner vers les nouveau arrivant.

Le maître des lieux s'était lever, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille, ensemble ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table. Et profitant du fait que tout le monde avait leur attention dit.

- Ce soir une invitée c'est jointe à nous, nous l'avons retrouvé aujourd'hui même près de cette demeure mais grâce aux valars elle est sainte et sauve, elle est humaine et son nom est Rébécca...

- Pitié de dite surtout pas mon nom, s'apprêta t-elle de dire.

Elrond la regarda ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Dans la soirée Ärznael était venu lui parler de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille et lui avait donner de ses nouvelles en lui faisant par de son nom de famille. Elrond en avait été surpris au début mais n'en avait fait aucune remarque. Et ce soir ce disant que la jeune fille en été sûrement gêner laissa tomber.

- Bien comme vous voudrez.

Sur ses dernières paroles ils prirent place. Et le dîner débuta.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Legolas n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'entrée de la jeune fille alors que celle ci n'avait pas encore remarquer ça présence.

Rébécca était tendu elle sentait le regard de quelque mais ne pouvais savoir qui. Alors elle leva la tête regardant dans toute les directions et c'est avec surprise que son regard croisa celui du prince.

_" Putain... aah il me regarde non je dois sûrement rêver"_

Legolas ayant croisa avec surprise le regard de la jeune fille, apparemment elle avait trouvait son observateur. Voyant que la jeune fille ne lâchait pas prise il continua à l'observer et lui sourit comme signe de salutation.

_" Oh il continu à me regarder... et qu'elle regard intense ouuuuh"_

La jeune fille pris une gorgée de vain elfique _"oh c'est bon"_. Ne lâchant pas du regard le prince quand tout à coup.

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh il vient de me sourire..."_

Sous le coup de la surprise elle cracha complètement le liquide. Un sacrée silence religieux se fit dans la pièce, tout les regard tourner vers la jeune humaine. Celle ci de plus en plus gêner se mit à les regarder.

- Excusez moi mais je n'est pas l'habitude de boire du vain, alors vu le goût... je pense que je me suis laisser aller, veiller m'excuser.

L'assembler vit l'effort de la jeune fille à ce sortir de ce pétrin, et ce mit un sourire ironiquement. Elrond sentant que la soirée partait dans un autre sens. Proposa autre chose pour relâcher l'atmosphère.

- Musique.

Et les musiciens se mirent à jouer, et au bout de deux minutes tout le monde oublia l'évènement du vain.

Legolas se sentait bizarrement un pu coupable. Contrairement au autre il n'était pas dupe et su que le vain n'était pas la réelle cause de cette accident. Discrètement il regarda la jeune fille qui discutait avec une elfe, celle qui l'avait accompagner à son arrivée.

Le jeune prince vit la jeune fille murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie, et se lever pour se diriger vers la sortit. Legolas ne voulant pas perdre cette étrangère qui l'avait sauver se lever et décida de la suivre. Certains inviter fut surpris de sa réaction.

- Veillez m'excuser, fut ses derniers mots avant de quitter la salle.

Rébécca avait été obliger de sortir de table, elle était trop gêner par l'accident du "vain" enfin surtout du sourire du prince. En plus de ça elle commençait à se fatigué, ayant prévenu son amie elle était sortit de la salle, se baladant un peu partout dans la demeure elfique.

- Quelle soirée... tout ce que j'ai réussi à récolter fut des regards et encore des regards vraiment ces elfes... je n'ai entendu aucun d'eux rire aucun sens de l'humour.

Legolas entendait les paroles de la jeune fille et se mit à sourire. Vraiment pour une humaine elle avait la langue bien tendu. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et dit avec sa voix magique.

- Pas tous, ça dépend de l'humeur et surtout du type de personne.

Choc! Sur le coup de la surprise elle cria, et quand elle se retourna encore plus de "Choc".

_" Lui? Ici? mais comment à t-il fait pour savoir où j'étais?"_

_-_ Mais d'où sortez-vous ?

- De la salle du dîner, vous savez l'elfe qui vous regardait pendant votre petit manège du vain. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Rébécca réalisa alors qu''il s moquait d'elle.

_"Il trouve ça drôle alors que tout est de "SA" faute"_

_- _Je rêve pas la vous êtes bien entrain de vous moquez de moi?

- Je ne me moque pas de vous, j'apprécie juste votre façon de mentir et votre sens de l'humour.

Et miss Carnomolominifolie se mit à sourire comme un gamine qu'on vient de prendre en FGD.

- Je... Euh... je ne mentait pas! se défendit-elle.

- Oh et vous recommencer encore, dit Legolas de plus en plus moqueur face à la réaction de la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai je ne...

- Arrêter votre mensonge se voit quoi le rose en plein milieu de votre figure.

- JE NE MENTAIT PAS ET ARRÊTER DE SOURIRE COMME CA!

- S'il vous plaît ne crier pas mes oreilles entendre plus loin alors dans ses conditions elles deviennent extrêmement sensibles, dit-il en faisant une grimace sans décrocher son sourire.

Voyant qu'elle était aller un peu fort, elle se mit à culpabiliser pour les pauvres oreilles de ce prince. Culpabiliser qui disparaît en voyant le sourire au coin qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Rro vous! dit-elle en commençant à bouder.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le prince de sourire d'avantage, _vraiment cette humaine_.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes la fille d'un villageois? De quel royaume êtes-vous? Du Roan?

_" C'est le moment de commencer ma petite comédie" _pense t-elle.

- Oui je viens du Royan, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite du coup j'ai appris à combattre seul!

- A ça explique le fait que nous vous ayant retrouver en vie devant Imladris.

- Exactement, dit-elle fièrement.

- Vous êtes plutôt solide pour une humaine, dit-il impressionner.

- J'essaie!

Ils rigolaient un peu. Rébécca se sentait plus à l'aise.

- Comment avez-vous trouver ce dîner elfique ?

- Hum comment dire... assez différent.

- C'est vrai que pour une humaine ça doit vous changer.

- Absolument! c'est vrai que entre Mac Donald, KFC avec des spécialités française comme Magret de canard et les côtes de boeufs et quelques spécialité Italienne, ont peuT dire que le pain elfique et cette soupe aux légumes sont complètement à côtés. Dit-elle à voix basse plus pour elle que pour l'elfe.

- Ah bon? dit-il étonner ne reconnaissant pas du tout le nom des plats d'humains servit en Terre du Milieu.

- Quoi vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit?

_" évidemment c'est un elfe t'as oublié... oupss"_

- Il commence à ce faire tard je tombe de fatigue. Dit-elle pour éviter la discutions sur les spécialités Terrestre.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié que vous étiez humaine.

"_C'est gentil merci"_

- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre ?

- Euh... non ça ira mais merci quand même.

- Bien dans ce cas bonne nuit.

- Bonne n... nu... nuit, bégaye t-elle devant la beauté de l'elfe.

_" Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant avec le reflet de la lune sur sa peau AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh qu'elle beauté"_

- Faites de beau rêve Mme Carnomolominifolie. Dit-il en disparaissant à travers les couloirs.

- Bonne nuit... HEIN! Comment il viens de m'appeler là?

_**A suivre...**_

_Et c'est ici que ce termine ce chapitre, je remercie tout ce qui m'ont lu et vous supplie de me laisser votre avis ça me rend de bonne humeur vous pouvez pas savoir. Merci d'avance^^_

_**C'est tout pour le moment...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrêt de mort

**Salut à tous, désolé je suis en retard comme dab, en fait j'aurai du poster ce chapitre hier soir mais je ne l'avais pas terminé à temps désolé. Mais bon là je l'ai terminer et j'espère qu'il vous plaira merci encore à ce qui me suive et vos commentaires^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture^^**

_**Une légende de folie**_

**Disclamer **: Les personnages fabuleux du "Seigneur des anneaux" malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas mais au génie J.R.R. Tolkien, à part le personnage de Rébécca qui m'appartient.

**Résumé :**

Une adolescente de 16 ans, fan de fiction se retrouve propulser dans un autre monde. Et embarquer dans une aventure qui était censé n'être qu'un roman. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve en Terre du milieu. Que faire quant ont passe de réalité à aventure?

**CHAPITRE 4 : Arrêt de mort**

Doux... tout doux, moelleux, comme les ailes d'un Ange. Ce vent si doux qui me caresse le visage avec délicatesse et le bruit des oiseaux qui chantent juste à côté d'un arbre fait dans cette magnifique pièce. Tout ceci pour moi constitue le paradis... et rien e pourra détruire cet instant magique...

_Tout sauf_

**Pchuiiiich**

**- **Ah!

- Excusez moi, excusez moi mademoiselle je suis vraiment désolé.

- Hein? Que... quoi?! Ecoutez je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes, moi je parle français capisce?

- Oh pardonnez moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez une humaine ordinaire.

- Ouoh ouoh wow wow... comment ça une humaine ordinaire qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? demanda Rébécca avec agressivité mais alors pas contente de la façon dont cette elfe l'avait réveillé, avec un sceau d'eau glacé! Rébécca n'était pas mais alors pas du tout d'accord de la façon dont elle la qualifiait.

- Euh non non non non, ne le prenez pas comme ça, pour être exacte je ne m'attendais pas... à... à ce qu'une humaine sans éducation elfique ce retrouve dans la demeure de mon seigneur... je... je je pensait que vous moitié elfe alors... sur le coup ça ma étonner.

- Ah parce que je ressemble à une paysanne c'est ce que vous entendez par là?!

- Non non je... oh pardonnez moi! supplia l'elfe en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille, confuse et légerement éffrayer par son caractère.

- Esnël tu peux te relever.

- Dame Ärznael!

- Rébécca je vous Esnël, elle est au service de Dame Arwen elle a été envoyer ce matin pour vous aidez à prendre votre bain et vous habillez.

- Euh... mais je je je peux prendre mon bain toute seul et pour les vêtements c'est pareil. Protesta t-elle vexée.

- Non ne le prenez pas mal elle est ici pour vous service de guide pendant votre séjour.

- Mais je croyais que c'était vous mon guide.

- Non moi je suis là uniquement pour vous aidez dans votre premier jour...

- Alors vous êtes un peu comme une réceptionniste.

- Une quoi?

- Laissez tomber, de toute façon vous avez raison... je viens à peine d'arriver normal qu'on m'impose un récepteur.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, ayant perçu le malaise de la jeune fille. Ärznael posa de nouveau son regard sur Rébécca, se sentant coupable de son malaise, après tout elle avait bien vu que la jeune fille commençait à s'accrocher à elle.

- Asnël si vous commencer par préparer le bain de mademoiselle Rébécca je vous prie.

- Bien dame Ärznael, répondit l'elfe en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain ayant compris le message silence de son amie.

Une fois l'elfe disparu, Ärznael se tourna vers Rébécca. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes puis Ärznael pris la parole.

- Excuse moi, je sais qu'ont commençait à s'entendre mais se sont les ordres du seigneur Elrond, si Esnël ma remplacer c'est parce que j'ai été charger de prendre soin des Hobbits qui sont arrivés hier et qu'elle est mieux placer pour s'occuper de se genre de chose.

Rébécca ne répondit pas maintenant, la tête baissé elle enregistrait tout se que sa nouvelle amie lui annonçait. Elle encaisse la nouvelle avec une déception.

- Je sais que tu t'en sortira avec Esnël c'est une très bonne guide.

- Oui j'avais remarquer vu sa tenu, mais par contre elle devrait s'entraîner pour mieux transférer de l'eau dans une salle de bain sans mouiller leur "élève".

- Aah ah oui tu as raison disons qu'elle est un peu maladroite. Répondit-elle en rigolant, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent ensemble.

Esnël dans la salle de bain entendait tout et se mit à sourire en entendant les rire des jeunes femmes. Apparemment leur réconciliation se passait plutôt bien.

Ärznael fini de rire et se stoppa regardant à nouveau la jeune fille qui avait les larmes de joie aux yeux.

- Tu sais... même si je serai pas tout le temps avec toi, sache que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux je serai toujours là pour t'écouter que ça dans les beaux ou mauvais moment. Et quand je dis beaux je parle surtout de tes rencontres avec le prince Legolas.

- Ah! Vous nous avez vu hier soir ?

- Pas totalement mais après ta sortit il est sortit également de table comme part hasard. Et je suis à peu près sûr que se n'était pas vraiment pour retourner tout de suite dans ses appartements.

Rébécca se remit à rigoler face à la remarque de l'elfe qui n'était pas totalement dupe au comportement du prince.

- Merci... pour ton soutient.

- Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles Esnël sortit de la salle de bain. Avertit que le bain était déjà prêt. Ärznael se leva après un dernier regard sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille.

**Sur Terre à Paris**

Claire n'arrivait plus à suivre le cours, elle pensait à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus important que les maths pour elle. Elle pensait à sa meilleur amie qui avait disparu... Rébécca. Où pouvait-elle bien être? cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'avait plus revu sa meilleur amie, la mère de celle-ci avait prévenu la police après avoir regarder dans tout les endroits préférer de Rébécca. Celle-ci était totalement introuvable, ont avait chercher partout mais rien, rien qui ne puisse confirmer ne se fut que brin de vie de la jeune fille.

Rien qui ne puis leur laisser ne se fut que espoir. Rien, le vide totale. Pourquoi fallait-il que se genre de chose se produise? Pourquoi Rébécca ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour elle même si elle était parfois totalement déranger, qu'elle passait tout son temps à regarder Le seigneur des anneaux vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Elle était tout de même quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Elle était son pilier, sa moitié, son bouclier, sa glace à la vanille. Sa meilleur amie.

- Mademoiselle Endder!

- Oui monsieur ?

- Le tableau c'est devant.

- Oui monsieur, veuillez m'excuser.

- Bien! Mais que je ne vous reprenne plus. Bon tout le monde donnez moi vos exercices de maison à faire sur feuille.

_" Des exos à faire sur feuille? Ouppssss j'avais oublié merde!"_

- Mademoiselle Endder? Vos exos ?

- Euh monsieur... je je j'ai oublié de les faire.

- Quoi? Vous plaisanter j'espère, savez vous que les exos que je vous donne récemment sont pour comblé le vide dans certaines de vos notes, comme le 7 que vous avez eu hier!

- Je sais mais...

- Je ne vous comprend pas mademoiselle! D'abord vous ne suivez pas en classe, vous ne attraper des 7 pendant vos examens et maintenant là vous avez la gentillesse de me dire QUE VOUS AVEZ OUBLIE DE TRAVAILLER! Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Non monsieur Derson c'est...

- C'est quoi alors ? Hum?

- Je... je ah!

- Vous êtes coller jusqu'à le semaine prochaine et venez me voir à la fin du cours.

Tout les élèves la regardèrent après que le prof se soit rassit. Depuis sa place elle pouvais entendre des " Endder la première de la classe qui fait pas ses devoirs wow j'aurais jamais cru", " non mais elle se prend pour qui répondre à monsieur Derson elle perd les pédales ma parole".

Claire ferma son classeur en poussant un soupir de mort. Vraiment c'était le bouquet coller jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. La cloche sonna et le prof l'arrêta.

- Claire. QU'est-ce qui se passe? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, tu n'es plus attentif au cours, tu as de mauvaise note, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien c'est juste que... je suis inquiète à propos de Rébécca et ça m'empêche de dormir.

- Rébécca ? Quoi elle est malade?

- Non c'est que ont ne la retrouve pas, elle a disparu depuis deux jours, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était samedi soir et la encore j'ai passé la nuit chez elle, et à mon réveil elle avait disparu elle s'était comme volatilisé, ont a regarder partout avec sa mère mais rien. Et la police ne la toujours pas retrouver.

- Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils cherchent il faut leur laisser un peu de temps.

- Je sais mais... c'est ma meilleur amie et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis, je sais que sais un peu stupide mais, je peux pas vivre sans elle.

Le professeur secoua la tête, faisant comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il comprenant ce qu'elle disait. Claire se mit à pleurer.

- Non ne pleurer pas, je suis sûr qu'ont va la retrouver.

- Non... je... ont sais même pas où elle est... per... personne ne la connaît mieux... que... que moi... et elle e serait jamais partit sans me préveniiiiirr... j'ai... j'ai peur!

Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et l'enlace, dans un geste paternel.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne lui est arrivée rien de grave, ont va la retrouver vous allez voir tout va s'arranger je vous le promet.

_**Oui ils vont la retrouver mais dans qu'elle état?!**_

**En Terre du Milieu**

Rébécca marchait tranquillement dans les jardin de Fondcombe, sourire aux lèvres. Qu'elle était heureuse ici elle avait oublié tout ses petits problèmes au quotidien, les maths, la physique, tout ça aux oubliettes. Ils ne lui manquait rien... _rien?_ comment ça rien, elle avait envie de discuter avec une personne, une personne de confiance qui la connaît bien, et qui sais lui faire rire... _Claire._

Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, oui ça lui rappeler les bons moment _ses bons moment, ses souvenirs, ses délires, leurs délires... sa meilleur amie_. Qu'était-elle devenu? Que faisait-elle est ce qu'elle lui manquait? Avait-elle réussit à bien s'habiller sans l'aide de sa meilleur amie? Est-ce qu'on c'était moqué d'elle aujourd'hui?

Et sa mère, allait-elle bien? Est-ce qu'elle avait appeler la police après ça disparition?

- Dame Hermione ?

_" Hermione? D'où il sort ça? A oui, c'est vrai qu'à mon arrivé j'avais dit que je m'appelais comme ça... alors il n'a pas oublier?"_

- Euh... oui c'est moi.

- Le seigneur Elrond vous fait demander, veillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

- D'a.c.c.o.r.d

L'elfe emmena Rébécca devant une salle gigantesque, il l'ouvrit la porte et avant qu'elle ne rentre il lui dit.

- Vous devez assister au conseil Elrond.

_" Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!"_

- Mais... mais mais mais pourquoi?

- Parce que vous êtes notre dernière arme.

Rébécca se retourna faisant face au maître des lieux, qui s'apprêtait à renter dans las salle du conseil.

- Mademoiselle Carnomolominifolie c'est un honneur de vous connaître, sorcière de haut rang de la famille royale Carnomolominifolie du royaume de Carno.

- Hein?! Attendez là c'était pas sur l'étui.

- L'étui?

- Oui l'étuit j'ai regardé ce...

_" Ouppsss je crois que là je suis allé un peu fort, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça"_

- J'ai dit étui nonnnn je voulais dire biscuit!

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, oui c'était claire maintenant ils n'avaient plus de doute sur la mentalité de la jeune fille, pour passer du sujet du conseil à biscuit c'est définitif pour eux elle était carrément folle.

- Veuillez entrer.

- Non non non je ne peux pas A L'AIDE!

Elle stoppa son crie en entrant pénétrant dans la salle. Tout les regard braquer sur elle à cause de son crie.

- Coucou ça va ? dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

Elrond lui prit la main et la conduit jusqu'à son siège. Juste à côté de lui. Les elfes dans l'assemblée ne comprirent pas d'abord la venu de cette gamine parmi eux. Des chuchotement s'élevèrent dans la pièce, Rébécca pouvait entendre des " qui est-elle?" "Pourquoi est-elle ici? Ce ne serait pas l'humaine d'hier?" "Pourquoi est-elle au côté du seigneur Elrond?".

- Silence! Cette fille ici présente est la sorcière légitime du royaume de Carno.

Des cris de surprise se firent entendre, l'assemblée était abasourdis. Et là encore ont pouvaient entendre des "c'est la princesse, son altesse la fille de la reine Zelda"

- La reine qui ? demanda Rébécca de plus en plus perdu.

- Elle a été retrouver sur nos Terre.

- La princesse. Murmura Legolas, murmure qui fut quand même entendu par toute l'assemblée.

- La princesse participera à la guerre de la Terre du Milieu et c'est elle qui éliminera Sauron.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII!

- C'est vous qui tuera Sauron sur son propre territoire.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN!

_**A suivre...**_

_Bon je pense que vous l'avez compris le titre de se chapitre rime avec la fin. Pauvre Rébécca comme l'avait dit Claire ils la retrouveront mais dans quel état?!_

_Reviews please^^_


End file.
